sc2vampirismfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheese
Cheese Tactics Cheese tactics are generally when a player, either Vampire or Human, attempts a non-standard strategy in an attempt to end the game quickly, however will result in the Vampire or Human becoming extremely behind economically if it fails. Human Cheese Tactics Level 3 Light Towers This strategy revolves around using one of the 4 bases nearby the middle, usually the base to the top left of the middle, and building Level 3 Light Towers inside the base near the middle, which deal 2700 damage per hit, have a range of 16, and attack every .6 seconds. A Freezer and Xel'Naga Tower is recommended for support. Usually, if the Vampire is trapped near them, it will ensure swift death, provided it isn't past ~20 minutes. Can still be executed past 20 minutes, though larger amount of Level 3 Light towers will be needed. Level 3 Light Towers are expensive for their stage in the game, costing 40000 Minerals and 1 Gas to upgrade from Level 2 Light Towers. Roid Slayers Revolves around delaying Secret Building in favor of purchasing the item Steroids (30000 Minerals, 30 Gas) from the Academic Shop, and giving to the Slayer, in combination with Mystical helmet, and maybe Universal Shield. Can kill Vampires quickly if they are low-level, and don't have items such as Demonic Belt. Risky due to the huge cost of Steroids. Does not work past 30 minutes, or if the Vampire has purchased Demonic Belt. Rocket Spam Revolves around taking one of the 4 bases near the center, and building a large array of Level 2 Rocket Towers, along with Xel'Naga Towers for vision, as well as a Freezer to slow. Can kill Vampires with Demonic Belt, but requires Reinforced Attack upgrade from the Research Institute. Does not work past 30 minutes. Upgrades from Center of New Technologies highly recommended early on. Level 2 MG Sanctuary Revolves around building several Level 2 Machine Gun Towers with upgraded range near the middle, usually right on low ground above the treeline surrounding the Store of Small Accessories. The MG Towers are then surrounded by Aluminum Walls. Usually can be executed by 10 minutes. Ineffective after 20 minutes. Early High Defense Involves foregoing saving up Minerals for faster tech in favor of setting up a huge early game defense, with a large amount of Photon Cannons and/or Machine Gun Towers with range upgraded. Stone Walls with a few upgrades are usually used. If the Vampire can be trapped by Slayers early game, this usually means swift death to the Vampire, and possibly an early win. Ineffective past ~15 minutes. Vampire Cheese Tactics Demonic Helm Stacking Revolves around purchasing multiple Demonic Helms(140 Gas, purchased from Simple Shop) to break through Refinery walls and into unprotected bases. Ineffective vs Copper Walls and above. Vampiric Sphere Revolves around the Vampiric Sphere item bought from the Simple Shop for 600 Gas. Ignores the front of most bases and instead teleports into the bases' Blink Spots and destroys the buildings inside. Items such as Wand of Blood, Shell Dragon, and Staff of Bioplasm is recommended to break in. Ineffective vs bases with proper Blink Spot guarding and Secret Building. However, if the Blink Spot is only protected by a normal Feed Box, a Blood Ring can be used to break the Feed Box and teleport in with Vampiric Sphere, this is ineffective against any Feed Box not placed in the Blink Spot, or a higher tier Feed Box with more HP, for example, Uber Feed Box. Usually used to gain the feed to acquire Demonic Belt. Abberation Army Revolves around the Abberations that can be purchased from the Simple Shop for 15 Gas each. Their true power comes from the Abberation upgrades purchasable in the Overlord, which buff the Abberations' damage and Armor. Ineffective vs properly defended bases with towers such as Level 3 Light Towers and Siege Tanks. Also ineffective vs Silver Walls and above. Bronze Walls can be broken with sufficient upgrades and support. Megaroach Revolves around the Roach unit purchasable at the Store of Small Accessories, and its upgrades in the Overlord. Usually involves sending the Roach to go past the wall and break the back walls and towers, then teleporting into the base with the Main Vampire and destroying everything. Multiple Roaches can be hired to break down bases. With sufficient upgrades, can also kill the main wall as well, especially with numbers. Ineffective vs properly guarded bases (Roaches deal 0 damage to Builders, and as such, 2 Builders around a properly guarded wall can prevent the Roach from entering) and bases with Siege Tanks.